


Happy Candlenights, Lup

by mothmeal



Series: Fics for Followers! [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Canon Trans Character, Gen, On Candlenights, Presents, Siblings, coming out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: Lup has saved up for years to get her brother a wand. This Candlenights, she doesn’t just have one present, though.ITS’S RATED TEEN BECAUSE THEY SAY THE FUCK WORD FOLKS! DON’T WORRY I DON’T WRITE INCEST OR SMUT!
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Fics for Followers! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Happy Candlenights, Lup

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my pieces of writing that I’m genuinely happy about, so I really hope you enjoy, and a comment and kudos would really mean a lot to me!

It was a bitter candlenights evening, and Taako and Lup were huddled around a small flame in their tent. Lup had found over the years that if she tried anything too big, explosions were more likely to happen than safe warmth. Staring at the flame in her hand, she fidgeted with her hair, and stared at her brother. Same hair, same face, same life. Taako also seemed to be in a trance, but he shook his head, clearing it, when she finally decided to pull out the package she had smuggled in behind her.

“For my bestest little brother!” she exclaimed, trying to conceal how fast her heart was beating under all of the blankets. 

“Aww, I feel bad now, cha boy didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t worry, I got myself something too. Now, open!” 

“Alright, alright, sheesh. Here goes - you didn’t.” Taako pulled two wands out of the paper. Lup had saved for almost 2 years for them, putting aside any spare gp from a hustle or pickpocket that she could. Maybe they didn’t have the usual flair, but the magic would do that itself. She wriggled around like a tiny kid as she saw the look of joy on his face.

“There’s a card, too.”

“Pulled the whole nine, huh? What are you trying to butter me up for?” Taako ripped open the envelope, and Lup worried that the card might be shredded as well, but he managed to get it out intact. Taako started reading out loud.

“Happy candlenights, Taako. I really, really wanted to get you more than just this wand, so I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided on something else...a new sis - hold the fuck up, did you get married or something -”

“No! Keep reading, you nitwit.”

“A new sister. I hope that you have a great Candlenights, Taako, love, your bestest (older) sister, Lup…”

He was silent, and Lup was starting to feel just a small bit of irrational fear in her chest, the what ifs and then whats boiling in her chest, so she spoke to break the tension.

“I did a little bit of carving, just so we don’t mix our wands up as well. Take a peek?” Taako looked wordlessly at the two wands, and handed her the one with a slightly crooked “Lup” on it with a soft smile. Relief washed over her, and maybe, just maybe, a sentimental tear ran down her cheek. They had no one but themselves, nothing but the clothes on their backs, and their wands, and their love, and she knew that would keep them alive. Taako spoke softly, like he was afraid to shatter the fragile winter air.

“Happy Candlenights, Lup.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have an idea for a prompt, send it over to me, @pebabmey on tumblr, or @beanstalk.beau on instagram! Have a wonderful Candlenights!


End file.
